oxenfreefandomcom-20200213-history
NIGHTCAST Mixtapes
The NIGHTCAST Mixtapes are a series of mixtapes created by Night School Studio. The mixtapes feature tracks inspiring to the team, as well as exclusive tracks from Oxenfree. NIGHTCAST001 Night School Studio released a playlist of music on their Mixcloud profile (originally from Krankel on Mixcloud) titled "[https://www.mixcloud.com/krankel/nightcast001/ NIGHTCAST001]". This is the second entry in their "NIGHTCAST" mixtape series. This entry was assembled by Night School Studio's co-founder and CCO, Sean Krankel. The blog post for the mixtape on the official website can be found here. This mixtape was published April 29, 2015. NIGHTCAST002 Night School Studio released a playlist of music on their Mixcloud profile titled "NIGHTCAST002". This is the second entry in their "NIGHTCAST" mixtape series. This entry was assembled by Oxenfree composer and sound designer, SCNTFC. The blog post for the mixtape on the official website can be found here. This mixtape was published July 16, 2015. NIGHTCAST003: Alex's Mixtape Night School Studio released a playlist of music on their Mixcloud profile titled "[https://www.mixcloud.com/NightSchoolStudio/oxenfree-nightcast-003-alexs-mixtape/ OXENFREE Nightcast 003: Alex's Mixtape]". This is the third entry in their "NIGHTCAST" mixtape series. This entry was assembled by Oxenfree composer and sound designer, SCNTFC. This mixtape in particular features Alex taking over her older brother Michael's "Summer Jams Mix" cassette tape a year prior to the events of Oxenfree, just before Michael's death. In the introduction, Alex says: "Hi, Michael! Surprised? Startled? Unless you looked really carefully, I'm sure you expected this to be your 'Summer Jams Mix' of three years ago, but nope! I've taken it over! I still have a copy of it so don't be mad at me. Okay. As a farewell for your sports camp... art camp... wherever you're going for the next three weeks, I made you this ever-so-brief compilation. Play it for any cool boy or pretty girl you meet, and I'm sure they will be very impressed by your taste. Okay! Let's- let's just start this." After the second track, Alex returns to say: "Alright, I'm just gonna cut in and say that last one I've been trying to make you listen to for a while now, and now you've heard it and you can't un-hear it so there! Oh- oooh, this is a good one! Remember this?" After the fourth track, Alex cuts in once more to say: "I know, I know. You don't like that kind of music. You like your 'rappin' wrapper' or whatever, but this will make you friends. Trust me. Another oldie here - Hawaii vacation, Mom got drunk. Go." After the fifth track, Alex interrupts one last time to say: "And, one last one. Knowing the lyrics, this is a little gross to send to my brother, but ignore that part, it's just a fun song. Have a great time on your trip! Bring me back stuff." There are also numerous "hidden messages" scattered throughout the playlist, consisting of mainly eerie radio static and what sounds like underwater sound effects after each track plays. Tracks # "That Kind of Girl" by All Dogs # "Vampires" by S # "Alison" by Slowdive # "Swirl" by Westkust # "Stay Inside" by Tugboat Annie # "Young Adult Friction" by The Pains of Being Pure at Heart Category:Music